Cheating Death
by White-Shinigami
Summary: Since that day, I've kept the same appearance. I've out lived my parents and my sisters are very old, as are my friends. I've just kept cheating death.  RUSAME Devil!alfred
1. Prologue

**My name is Ivan 'Ruska' Braginski. I have lived in America for almost fifty years. Nyet, I'm no old man. I have lived ever since the cold war.**

**Fifty years ago I had just turned 19 and I was going into the army to support my Country, Russia. The training was not easy to pass, but the academics were very easy for someone with my IQ. **

**The squad I was in was captured but American forces and well, I was lucky that I survived the first week. I saw many of my comrades died. I hated seeing the pain in their eyes, all of that blood, those _blood curtailing_ screams from the behind the green door. **

**Three weeks in to the torture it was my turn to be questioned. They put heavy chains on my wrist and ankles before they even let me take a step out the door. They walked my down a long hallway. There it was the green door that I had feared ever since the first man went into it.**

**The door opened and then I saw him. He had sun kissed skin and mesmerizing blue eyes that reminded me of the sky in Russia before the war. He had neatly kept blond hair with one stray cowlick. The American wore a navy blue suit and brown dress shoes. **

**"Come and sit." He told me. "I just want some information, Mr. _Braginski _"I was shocked when he knew my name. The man motioned to a wooden chair in the middle of the room. I walked in and sat in the chair like I was signaled to do so. **

**The room was a very bland tan color. There were no blood or human corpses which I was actually expecting after all the screaming and sounds of spattering.**

**The door shut behind me. Only the blond man and I were in the room.**

**"Kak tebya zovut?" I asked, half expecting him to know what I'm saying.**

**"Alfred F. Jones." He started.**

**'And _you_ Are Ivan Vanya Ruska Braginski. I'm terribly sorry Mr. Braginski, but your like has come to an end." He said with a smile.**

**"Nyet," I said softly. He smile disappeared.**

**"And why not?" He asked.**

**"Moi sestry . YA ne mogu ostavitʹ ih." I said thinking of my elder and younger sisters, Katsuya and Natalia. **

**"Oh right. I forgot about them. You'll have to!" He grinned and took out a black leather book that said "To kill" in old English font. **

**He opened it and fixed his glasses. **

**"Ivan Vanya Ruska Braginski. **

**Age:19 **

**Family- Parents: the late Anya and Joseph Braginski. **

**Sisters: Older- Katsuya Braginski (25), Younger- Natalia Roza Braginski (16).**

**Date of Birth: December 1st 1930**

**Date of death: October 23rd 1945" **

**He finished reading and closed the book.**

**"How do you know that?" I questioned now using my English.**

**"I, my friend am a Death god."**

**I looked at him confused. **

**"You know, a Shinigami, The grim reaper, a death angel, a Angel, kotoryĭ dostavit vas k chertu." My native tongue rolled off his lips in an oh so sexy way.**

**"You're insane." I spat.**

**"No, I'm not." Then he held out his arm and a long black scythe appeared from the shadows. I thought I was dreaming, but no It was very, _very _real. **

**Pain shot through my body. The blade of the scythe had gone right through my stomach. I still have the scar to this day.**

**"W-what the hell?" I was chocking on my own blood at this point.**

**"You're going to die, and go to-" I kicked my feet up while he was talking and knocked him over. He dropped the scythe and fell over with a bloody nose.**

**"That hurt..." He groaned, rubbing his head.**

**I don't know how I did it but I got out of the cuffs that were binding me hands. I decided to grab the scythe and run. **

**I ran through the guards, the fences over the walls. I just escaped.  
>I don't know how but, I was alive. The bleeding in my stomach had stopped and it was scarred.<strong>

**I looked at the black scythe and soon it turned back into shadows. Not only that, but it turned into a black rose tattoo on my wrist.**

**Since that day, I've kept the same appearance. I've out lived my parents and my sisters are very old, as are my friends. I've just kept cheating death.**


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter one._

The sun rose just like on any other day.

**Just like it has for the last fifty years. **Ivan thought. He sat on the top of a tall building ofNew York. The tall man always liked to watch the sunrise; it was the only thing that brought him happiness over the past decade or so. That and hearing from his two sisters.

The sat there for about thirty more minutes before he stood from wear he was sitting and closed his purple eyes.

**I better get some breakfast,** he thought. **Then I should start thinking of where to go next. Alfred should find me soon… **

_Alfred_… It's been quite some time since Ivan had seen the American Shinigami. He smiled and took a few steps back from the edge of the building.

**1…2…3! **He ran and jumped off of the building. Yes, the man heard people screaming. No, He didn't care anymore.

His body hit the concrete and he even heard himself spat. The pale-haired man stood from the cracked concrete and dusted himself off. No harm done.

He smiled and looked around to see people screaming or calling for help.

**I better get the hell out of here **He though to himself. He hurried along the streets heading for the Hungarian bakery down the street. The women who owned it was very sweet. She always gave him a fresh bagel in the morning, out of her own pocket too. He liked to visit her every decade or so. When ever he was inNew York that is. He watched her grow up into a beautiful young woman, loving wife and now a sweet old lady. She never noticed it was him though. If she did she didn't show it very much.

He kept walking along the streets till he sees the sign _A Hungarian touch_ in cursive letters. He opened the door to see Roderich, her husband.

"Hello?" His voice was scratchy.

"I'm here to see Ms. Elizabeth." Ivan smiled at the old man.

"You haven't changed a bit, Ivan!" A soft voice called over from behind the counter. The Russian man looked over to see silvery brown locks and wiry green eyes looking at him.

Ivan smiled and walked over to hug his old friend.

"Neither have you." He lied through his teeth at the sweet old Hungarian.

"I'll get your bagel." She laughed.

"Whole wheat, Strawberry Jam" She tapped herself lightly on the forehead as if saying _Ha! I remembered. _The immortal chuckled softly. The Hungarian woman wrapped the bagel then put in in a brown paper bag with seven packets of strawberry jam.

"Thank you Ms. Elizabeth." He smiled.

"Tell your nephews I said …" He paused thinking of that Italian greeting. "Ciao!" He said quickly before leaving.

The Couple smiled faintly as he left again. It was nice to see him one last time.

Ivan walked intoCentral park. The birds were chirping, hookers walking up on park benches, squirrels screwing under an oak tree. He opened the paper bag and took out the bagel and jam. He pulled apart the bagel and then put jam on it. The first bite was always the best to him. The bagel was still warm and the jam was cold. The sweet and simple taste on his tongue was pure bliss. He always found happiness in small things.

After the bagel he stood and threw away the bag,

"My, My… You haven't changed a bit" A voice called from behind. His worst fear had just found him.

"Da, Alfred."


	3. Murry Christmas

_Chapter two_

"Da, Alfred." Ivan turned to face the Shinigami who had made his life hell. He looked the same, not having aged a minute since the Russian had last seen him.

Alfred could only smile. He had missed finding and fighting the Russian immortal. It had been almost a decade since he last saw him.

"You've done well at hiding yourself, Ivan." The Shinigami chuckled. Ivan glared at the Death Angel.

"Da," He spat.

"I have haven't I?"

Alfred reached out his arm the misty black shadows from fifty years ago appeared again and then there was Alfred's death scythe.

Ivan did the same. Over the years he had learned that that tattoo on his wrist could summon this weapon when needed. It was helpful at times like _this. _Alfred grinned.

"You've been taking good care of my old scythe." He cooed looked at his ex-weapon.

"Da, I have." Ivan smiled softly. Alfred laughed.

"Good"

Alfred gave a cheeky smile as Ivan charged at him. The moment Ivan swung Alfred did too.

The two were pulled close as they used all their strength to slash each other to bits. Large pale nose meet a skinny tanned nose. They looked eye to eye before smashing their lips together in a hate filled kiss.

This kiss was filled with burning red anger and passion. Alfred used his scythe to slash off Ivan shirt, the Russian replied with grunt and the returned attack.

Alfred's tux? Torn to _shreds. _

Small beads of blood began to form on Alfred cut. Ivan let the scythe disappear before he licked the blood away.

Alfred's scythe disappears when Ivan unbuttoned his pants to take out the ready semi-hard Member. He Licked up and down it his it was flushed and dripping.

_Demons have needs, too. _Ivan thought. Alfred clutched the Russian's hair _painfully _tight. Ivan bit down on the hard erection. Very _hard._

Alfred moaned for it.

Ivan took the cock out of his mouth and stood tall. He punched Alfred breaking his nose, and then he threw him down and shoved all three fingers into the small hole. Alfred screamed and elbowed the taller in the face.

"Fucker! At least use two at a time!" he snarled. Ivan replied but pushing a forth in and scissoring making Alfred _moan._

The immortal man thrust his fingers in and out until he deemed Alfred ready. Which wasn't long.

He pulled out the fingers and lined up his cock with the shinigami's body. In one rough thrust he was buried in tight heat.

Alfred tightened up and squeezed like he was trying you pull it off. Ivan Slammed his hand down on Alfred head and started to thrust. Alfred screamed and wriggled wanting more.

Ivan bit all over Alfred's neck and shoulders till there was blood everywhere. After Ivan found the sweet spot the death god was moaning like a whore.

Alfred came not very long after, soon Ivan did too.

Ivan pulled out and fell to the side panting. Alfred laid there panting as well.

* * *

><p>I was feeling nice soooo merry christmas..<p>

and three updates in a row! YEAH!


End file.
